bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Aggrak (AMG/BZPRPG)
Aggrak is a Skakdi of Fire and a character in both A Midnight Grey and the BZPRPG. He is played by The Original Munki. Aggrak grew up on Zakaz in the never-ending Skakdi civil war, where he learned to kill and to backstab when he needed to. At one point he became the leader of one of the factions, which lasted a whole week before tearing itself apart. After that, he decided that the war was pointless, that nothing could be gained from it, and so he left his home island seeking money and adventure. After many years he heard of the islands of Terros Nui and Metru Nui, where there was war, chaos, and destruction every day. He eagerly left for the island, and set up shop in Ta-Terros. He found work with Korruhn, the Supreme Commander of the Militis Acies, after being forcibly recruited when he crashed a party Korruhn was throwing. Aggrak thinks that is one Toa who seriously needs to lighten up. After his time with the Militis Acies, and other exploits, Aggrak left seeking more excitement and adventure. He clashed with a group of Dark Hunters, whose superior numbers proved too much for the Skakdi to handle. He was knocked out, and once again forcibly recruited. After the assassination of the Shadowed One (by Korruhn, as it happens), Aggrak led a coup against the new leader Jira, sharing the power with other Hunters Mord, Daedalus, Carcharak, and Mordiacc, who he intended to betray. Mord (apparently) succeeded in assassinating Jira, and Aggrak and the others ruled for a while, Aggrak slowly asserting greater dominance over the organization and taking Sentrakh as his bodyguard, until it became evident the Jira was not really dead. The shark returned, and quickly regained control of the Dark Hunters. Aggrak did not die as expected, however. In return for selling our Mord as Jira's killer, and also because Jira was impressed with the Skakdi's cunning, Aggrak became Jira's adviser and a high-ranked DH official. Funny how things work out, huh? After the final battle with the Dawn, Aggrak left without saying goodbye (after the celebratory feast, of course), and set sail for far-off lands and new adventures. Personality Aggrak likes to enjoy himself, and what he enjoys is fighting, money, and power. He is somewhat arrogant and has a positive attitude, and he believes that everything in life will turn out good in the end (for him, of course, not for anybody else). His arrogance, combined with his knack for making jokes and obnoxious comments during serious situations, have earned him many an enemy. He has few morals (if any) and is perfectly fine with betraying his friends and allies if he sees something he can gain from it. Powers and Abilities Aggrak can manipulate speed through the use of a special "speed energy", which can be applied to himself or others who he touches. He can increase his own speed with an effect similar to a Kakama, but more versatile in that it can be used to speed up only parts of the body, and can also be transferred to others. Using this power for long durations will weaken Aggrak, and eventually he will be unable to use it until he recharges. When used on others, it will last much longer when the recipient is willing. This power will continue when Aggrak is no longer touching the recipient, until it wears off, but will stop if he loses consciousness. Increase Speed Energy glows yellow. Aggrak is also capable of draining the speed from others via touch. Unlike speed, it matters very little if the recipient is willing, but this power is an incredible drain on Aggrak, and can only be used for about a minute before he collapses from exhaustion. Like speed, this power will continue when Aggrak is no longer touching the recipient, but will stop if he loses consciousness. Decrease Speed Energy glows red. Aggrak also has the power of impact vision, similar to Piraka Vezok. He can use this to strike enemies with the force of a sledgehammer or a wrecking ball, just by looking at them. Aggrak also has massive strength, nearing that of Piraka Reidak. He has great stamina and will not tire easily. Category:Skakdi (AMG)Category:Skakdi (BZPRPG)